Falling In Your Shortage
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Takdir mempermainkan keduanya. Disaat Jaehyun menyadari jika ia mencintai Taeyong namun semuanya terlambat. lelaki itu telah pergi dari sisinya. Dan saat ia berhasil menemukanya kembali, suatu kenyataan tak terduga memukulnya telak. Its Jaeyong! Jaehyun x Taeyong


**Falling In Your Shortage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **JAEYONG!**

 **Oneshoot! Boyslove, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup yang sesungguhnya adalah hidup yang dimiliki seperti keluarga harmonis pada umumnya. Kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Menjadi anak satu-satunya sangat menguntungkannya, kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari ayah dan ibunya, sering berpergian keluar kota maupun keluar negeri, keinginannya selalu dituruti, dan hidupnya yang super mewah tidak tersa hampa seperti layaknya di drama-drama, karena ayah dam ibunya selalu ada untuknya. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah dialami Lee Taeyong 7 tahun lalu. Saat ini lelaki itu berusia 24 tahun.

Dulu hidupnya sangat indah, hingga suatu saat takdir merenggut kebahagiannya. Ya, 7 tahun lalu saat mereka tengah bersiap untuk berlibur, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam menyerang rumahnya. Ibunya yang panik langung menyembunyikan Taeyong didalam lemari besar, lalu setelah itu ia melihat ayah dan ibunya ditembak dikepala, membuat Taeyong langsung membekap mulutnya agar suara teriakannya tidak terdengar. Setelah orang-orang itu pergi, Taeyong langsung keluar dan memeluk jasad ayah dan ibunya bergantian sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang menempel disekitaran tubuh dan wajahnya, Taeyong terus memeluk dan menggumam agar setidaknya sedikit keajaiban berpihak padanya. Namun nihil, ayah dan ibunya tidak juga membuka matanya membuat Taeyong merasa hidupnya hancur detik itu juga.

Semenjak kepergian kedua orangtuanya, Taeyong hidup bersama bibinya. Selama 4 tahun juga bibinya berjuang mengembalikan hidup Taeyong seperti dulu. Disatu sisi terkadang sifat Taeyong memanglah layaknya seperti orang normal, begitu ceria. Tetapi di satu sisi lainnya tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah sedih, stress, bahkan pernah suatu hari teman bibinya menanyakan perihal orang tua Taeyong dan saat itu juga Taeyong berteriak histeris lalu hendak menabrakkan dirinya ditengah jalan.

Bibinya tidak putus asa, ia terus-menerus membawa Taeyong ke berbagai rumah sakit dan psikiater. Untungnya semua usahanya membuahkan hasil. Taeyong sembuh, dan sifatnya sudah kembali seperti dulu, layaknya orang normal.

Dan jangan sampai kondisi psikis Taeyong terguncang lagi, doa bibi Taeyong.

Itulah masa-masa kelam didalam hidup Taeyong. Sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki, dan Taeyong tau ia jatuh cinta pada saat itu juga.

Siang itu Taeyong memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah disekitaran Gangnam. Ia duduk di dekat kaca, memandangnya dengan senyuman. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Selamat siang, anda ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, detik itu juga ia merasakan dunia berhenti berputar. Bagaimana ada seorang lelaki yang sangat—sial lelaki itu sangat tampan dan sexy disaat yang bersamaan. Kulit putihnya, surai cokelat madu, tubuhnya yang menjulang bak model catwalk, lesung pipinya, bibir tebalnya.. bagaimana rasa bibir itu jika Taeyong melumatnya?

"Permisi?" Panggil orang itu sekali lagi, membuat Taeyong mengedipkan matanya. Imut. Wajahnya sedikit memanas mengingat pikiran kotornya tadi.

"Ah ya maaf," ia tersenyum canggung. Kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya dan lelaki itu mencatatnya kemudian pamit dari hadapan Taeyong. Ia mendesah kecewa saat lelaki itu pergi.

Sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu kedatangan lelaki itu untuk mengantarkan pesanannya, namun raut wajahnya berubah murung saat tau jika bukan lelaki tadi yang mengantarkan pesanannya, melainkan seorang pelayan wanita. Ketika pelayan itu hendak pergi setelah selesai menaruh pesanan Taeyong, ia memanggil si pelayan.

"Ya Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kemana pelayan lelaki yang tadi?"

Pelayan itu terdiam dan berpikir sebentar, "maksud anda Tuan Jaehyun? Ah beliau bukan pelayan, melainkan anak dari pemilik restaurant ini. Dan saat ini beliau berada di lantai 2, diruang kerjanya."

Jadi.. pemilik restaurant ini ya? Taeyong mengangguk setelah itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada si pelayan. Taeyong sudah bertekad akan mendapatkan Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum cerah dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

..

Sejak pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Jaehyun sekaligus anak dari pemilik restaurant yang sekarang menjadi langganannya itu Taeyong tak pernah absen datang dan makan disana. Entah itu pagi, siang, ataupun sore ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk pergi kesana demi melihat Jaehyun.

Satu bulan berlalu, akhirnya mereka saling mengenal. Berawal dari Jaehyun yang sering melihat kedatangan Taeyong, lelaki itu menyapa Taeyong dan berbincang bersama. Tentu saja Taeyong senang sekali, tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung meminta nomor ponsel Jaehyun. Dan mereka pun semakin akrab, bahkan Taeyong dengan agresifnya sering memberi kode kepada Jaehyun tapi sayangnya sepertinya Jaehyun salah mengartikan kode dari Taeyong.

"Kau datang lagi, hyung."

Taeyong tersenyum, "tentu saja. Aku ingin bertemu Jaehyunie." Ia bangun dari duduknya dan mengamit lengan Jaehyun. "Ajak aku keruanganmu, Jaehyunie! Aku membawakan makan malam spesial untukmu."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap keraha lelaki manis yang lebih pendek, "kau membawakanku makan malam?" kemudian tersenyum tampan, "baiklah ayo, aku ingin merasakan seberapa enak masakan hyungku."

Hyung ya? Mendengar itu mood Taeyong mendadak buruk. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaehyun dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Dengan kesal ia menubrukkan tas kecil yang berisikan tempat makan itu ke dada Jaehyun, "makanlah sendiri, aku mau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaehyun, lelaki manis itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang sedang menatap punggung lecil itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Selama mengenal Taeyong, satu yang Jaehyun hafal diluar kepalanya. _Mood swing_ lekaki manis itu sering sekali berubah-ubah. Jaehyun mneggedikkan bahunya acuh lalu membawa makanan yang diberikan Taeyong ke ruanganya. Besok juga Taeyong kembali kesini lagi, batinnya.

Tapi sudah 3 hari ini lelaki manis bersurai hitam itu tidak datang ke restaurant Jaehyun, dia juga tidak menjawab dan membalas pesan Jaehyun! Apa Taeyong benar-benar marah dengannya? Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada Taeyong, jadi ada apa dengannya? Inginnya sih ia mendatangi rumah Taeyong, tapi apalah daya ia tidak tau tempat tinggal lelaki itu. jadilah Jaehyun hanya menunggu dan menunggu di restaurantnya.

Hari ke 5, akhirnya lelaki yang dirindukan Jaehyun datang. Taeyong sangat manis hari ini dengan sweater putih kebesaran, ripped jeans hitam dan jangan lupakan lelaki itu mengenakan beanie berwarna pink! Betapa indah ciptaanmu, Tuhan. Batin Jaehyun tanpa sadar.

Dan benar saja, sifat Taeyong kembali seperti kemarin. Sepertinya moodnya sudah baik, lelaki manis nan cantik itu sedang makan dengan lahap di restaurant milik Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunie, minggu ini kau sibuk?"

"Kau tau benar dengan jadwalku, hyung. Aku hanya mengontrol para pelayan disini dan mengerjakan laporan untuk ayah. Memangnya ada apa?"

Mata bulat itu berbinar lucu, "kalau begitu temani aku nonton bioskop ya?" ketika Jaehyun hendak menyela, Taeyong langsung menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan dada dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Membuat Jaehyun tidak jadi menolak keinginan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, berikan aku alamat rumahmu nanti akan aku jemput."

Taeyong bersorak dalam hati, didalam pikirannya ia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Untuk membuat Jaehyun luluh dan membalas perasaanya. Sudah dibilang kan? Kalau keinginan Taeyong selalu terpenuhi dan harus terpenuhi apapun dan bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Falling In Your Shortage

Jaehyun dan Taeyong benar-benar melakukan kencan. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Taeyong. setelah membeli tiket dan menunggu jadwal filmnya, mereka berkeliling disekitaran mall. Dengan Taeyong yang terus menggelendoti tangan Jaehyun. Tidak membiarkan lelaki tampan itu berjaga jarak dengannya barang sedikitpun.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dulu, kemudian Taeyong mengajaknya ke game centre. Jaehyun menantang Taeyong dalam balapan mobil, jika salah satu dari mereka kalah maka ia harus menuruti kemauan si pemenang. Dan tanpa diduga, Taeyong memenangkan permainan! Jaehyun sampai tidak percaya jika Taeyong sangat handal dalam bermain game.

"Okeoke jadi Taeyong hyung ingin apa, hm?"

Lalu Taeyong menyeretnya ke depan box yang berisikan boneka didalamnya. "Berikan aku itu, Jaehyunie!" Taeyong menunjuk sebuah teddey bear besar berwarna biru dengan senyuman lebarnya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dan mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Taeyong. "Baiklah, permohonan akan segera dikabulkan, princess."

Setelah beberapa gagal akhirnya Jaehyun mendapatkan teddy bear keinginan Taeyong. Saat ia memberikannya kepada taeyong tanpa diduganya lelaki manis itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil tertawa bahagia. Membuat jantung Jaehyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, perasaan aneh itu pun muncul begitu saja. Tubuhnya seketika kaku merasakan pelukan dari seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai hyungnya.

Taeyong senang sekali hari ini, rencananya semua berjalan dengan mulus. Apalagi tadi saat menonton film bergenre romance, Taeyong menangis tersedu-sedu diakhir cerita. Dan dengan gentlenya Jaehyun memeluk tubuhnya dari samping sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan menhecupi kepalanya dengan sayang. Jaehyun refleks melakukan itu saat melihat Taeyong menangis dan ada sensasi tersendiri yang ia rasakan pada jantungnya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Jaehyunie." Ucap Taeyong saat mereka turun dari mobil. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tiba di rumah Taeyong dan Jaehyun ikut turun dari mobil untuk mengantarkan lelaki manis itu.

"Sama-sama. Senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, hyung."

Taeyong tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian dengan cepat ia melangkah kearah Jaehyun dan mengecup pipi lelaki itu, "aku menyayangimu, Jaehyunie. Selamat malam!" tanpa menunggu respon Jaehyun, Taeyong langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya. Saat tubuh Taeyong sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Jaehyun tersadar dari rasa kagetnya dan tertawa pelan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ciuman dan ucapan Taeyong barusan. Dan sepertinya ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang tadi Taeyong katakan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, hyung."

..

Kedekatan keduanya semkain intim setelah kejadian didepan rumah Jaehyun. Sekarang bahkan mereka berdua sudah berani mencium bibir satu sama lain. Walaupun hanya sekedar kecupan. Seperti saat ini, keduanya tengah berada di apartement Jaehyun. Taeyong yang meminta menginap sebenarnya, katanya ia kesepian karena bibinya sedang keluar kota untuk mengunjungi kerabat suaminya. Jadilah ia memaksa agar Jaehyun memperbolehkanya tidur disana.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil memperterat pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyong. keduanya sedang berada disofa sambil menonton televisi walaupun kenyataannya mereka asik _cuddle_ dan menciumi bibir satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Jaehyunie ingin tidur?"

Lelaki tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menangkup pipi lelaki yang lebih tua itu sambil mengelusnya lembut, "hyung, apa yang kau perbuat padaku sebenarnya?"

Taeyong mengernyit tidak mengerti, "apa maks—" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaehyun keburu membungkam bibir tipisnya dengan bibirnya, kali ini bukan sekedar ciuman seperti biasanya. Melainkan dengan lumatan dan hisapan membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu melenguh. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Taeyong mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Jaehyun sedangkan sang dominan mengangkat tubuh kurus Taeyong agar berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Jaehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka kemudian berpindah mengecupi leher putih itu, membuat sang empunya mendongakkan lehernya, meremas surai cokelat itu dan menekan kepalanya. Meminta lebih dan lebih. Suara desahannya lolos begitu saja ketika Jaehyun menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan dilehernya.

"Eunghh.."

Mendengar desahan Taeyong, Jaehyun semakin semangat membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Saat dirasa cukup, ia menatap tepat di bola mata Taeyong dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jae—"

Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya membuat pertahanan Jaehyun runtuh. Selama ini ia selalu menahan hasratnya dan mengelak untuk takluk kepada tubuh lelaki manis dihadapannya itu, tapi sepertinya keadaan berkata sebaliknya. Sekarang yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah semua hal yang ada pada diri Taeyong.

"Hyung..

".. _i want you tongiht_."

.

.

.

Falling In Your Shortage

"Dimana Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong pada salah satu pelayan yang hendak mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Ah, Tuan Jaehyun sedang berada di Daegu untuk mengurus cabang restaurant yang berada disana."

"Berapa hari?"

"Saya tidak tau pastinya, tapi biasanya paling lama satu minggu." Ucap si pelayan. Taeyong mengangguk lemah kemudia mengucapkan terimakasih.

Setelah malam panas mereka, Jaehyun menjadi sering menghilang. Bukannya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, awalnya hubungan mereka masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarinnya tapi belakangan ini Jaehyun jadi terkesan menghindarinya. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu tidak membalas pesannya, tidak mengangkat telponnya. Beberapa hari kemudian baru ia akan menghubungi Taeyong dan berkata joka dirinya sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat mengecek ponselnya. _Its nonsense_! Tidak mungkin dalam seharian seseorang tidak mengecek ponselnya. Sesibuk apapun pasti manusia juga membutuhkan ponsel barang semeni dua menit.

Jadi apa benar jika Jaehyun menjauhinya? Tapi atas dasar apa? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa.. Jaehyun menyesal karena telah melakukan dengannya? Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada membuat mood Taeyong _down_.

Ia memutuskan pulang kerumahnya setelah membayar makanannya. Padahal ia belum menyentuh makanan itu sedikitpun. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja mengingat perubahan Jaehyun kepadanya.

Sudah sebulan dan Taeyong benar-benar berada dibatas kesabarannya! Jaehyun memberinya kabar hanya satu kali dalam sekali, itupun hanya lewat pesan karena katanya pekerjaannya sungguh banyak. Taeyong ingin percaya tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia membukanya dan benar saja itu pesan dari Jaehyun yang mengajaknya bertemu besok diruangan restaurantnya. Dengan senyum sumringah Taeyong membalasnya, lalu menangkupkan kedua pipinya senang. Akhirnya besok ia bisa melepas rindu dengan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

..

"Jaehyunie!" pekik Taeyong saat ia memasuki ruangan kerja Jaehyun dan melihat lelaki itu sedang bersidiri didekat mejanya. Langsung saja ia menubruk tubuh besar itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, "aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengelus kepala Taeyong, "aku juga merindukanmu." Ucapnya pelan lalu setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukanya. "Duduklah dulu hyung, aku akan ambilkan minuman sebentar." Kemudian ia berlalu, berjalan keluar tanpa melihat tatapan kecewa dari Taeyong.

5 menit kemudian Jaehyun kembali dengan 2 gelas americano ditangannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Taeyong.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Taeyong membuka suaranya setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yang ditanya menyandarkan tubihnya di sofa dan menghela napasnya.

"Aku sibuk—"

"Mengurus cabang restaurant yang sudah diberikan ayah kepadaku." Potong Taeyong, mengikuti kata-kata Jaehyun yang selama ini menjadi alasan lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa? Karena kau sudah mengabaikanku? Karena sudah membohongiku? Jaehyun, aku tau aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu tapi—"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini."

Jaehyun menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna peach yang membuat Taeyong bungkam. Disana tertulis _The wedding_. Jung Jaehyun&Seo Herin. Taeyong tidak perlu membaca kelanjutannya karena ia tidak tolol untuk memahami apa isi selanjutnya dari tulisan itu.

Detik itu juga Taeyong merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan waktu melihat kedua orangtuanya terbunuh. Jauh lebih menyakitkan. Bulir air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari manik indahnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, ayah dan ibu menjodohkanku dengannya. Karena aku satu-satunya pewaris dan tentunya aku harus memberi keluargaku keturunan."

Taeyong tidak mengerti, ia menggeleng lemah sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah sembabnya. "aku pikir selama ini kau mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Suara Taeyong terdengar sangat lirih, ia berusaha menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku pikir juga begitu hyung. Tapi takdir berkata lain," Jaehyun merasakan dadanya sesak melihat lelaki tersayangnya menangis dihadapannya. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia, hyung. Aku akan selalu—"

Mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, Taeyong tertawa dalam tangisnya membuat lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Persetan dengan bahagia, Jung." Ia tertawa sinis tapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. "Oh ya, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu karena aku pikir aku bukan siapa-siapamu dan aku tidak ada hak untuk datang. Kalau begitu selamat, semoga kau cepat mendapatkan anak seperti yang kau inginkan. Selamat tinggal, Jung Jaehyun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taeyong langsung pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Jaehyun dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Falling In Yor Shortage

2 tahun sudah sejak pertemuan terakhir Jaehyun dan Taeyong di ruang kerja restaurantnya. Selama 2 tahun ini juga Taeyong menghilang tanpa jejak! Ia terus mencari keberadaan Taeyong, ia bertanya pada bibi Taeyong dan langsung mendapat tamparan diwajahnya. Setelah itu bibi Taeyong langsung menutup pintunya keras-keras dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Jaehyun tau Taeyong ada disuatu tempat, mesikipun bibi Taeyong tidak memberitaunya tapi Jaehyun terus mencari keberadaan lelaki manis itu.

Sekarang Jaehyun sedang berada di Amerika untuk mengurus cabang restaurantnya yang baru saja ia resmikan disana. Omong-omong soal Herin, ia membatalkan pernikahan itu saat hari H membuat ayah dan ibunya marah besar. Saat menyadari Taeyong menghilang Jaehyun merasakan dirinya hampa. Di hari pernikahannya, dihadapan pendeta dan Herin, Jaehyun dengan tegas mengatakan jika prnikahan itu ia batalkan lalu kabur dari gereja.

Selama Taeyong menghilang, Jaehyun hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar selama satu bulan penuh. Tanpa mau makan dan hanya mengkonsumsi alkohol setelah itu tubuhnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan keritis selama 3 hari. Membuat amarah kedua orangtuanya melunak dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Jaehyun setelah ia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Taeyong selama ini.

Satu kenyataan yang menampar dirinya, yaitu; ia mencintainya. Mencintai lelaki yang telah pergi dari hidupnya karena kesalahannya.

Maka ia terus berjuang mencari walau terkadang ia merasa putus asa. Tapi ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya, tidak akan melepas Taeyong untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada disalah satu club yang erbilang cukup elit di Chicago. Ia diajak teman kuliahnya, Johnny Seo yang sekarang menetap disini. Baru saja ia duduk didepan meja bartender, tapi ada suatu hal yang menggangunya.

Disana, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang itu sedang asik menari diatas panggung dengan dua pria tambun dan apa-apaan itu? Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian! Hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang mulus terekspose begitu saja, membuat pria-pria tambun disana bergairah. Ia pamit dengan Johnny lalu berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Taeyong!"

Suaranya cukup keras, membuat yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Lalu ia bisa melihat oran itu –Taeyong – terlibat sedikit perbincangan seelum menuruni panggung untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai Jaehyun. Lama tidak bertemu."

Jaehyun terngaga. Apa-apaan kalimat yang terkesan santai itu? seakan tidak pernah terjadi masalah apapun diantara mereka.

Ia terdiam, memperhatikan penampilan Taeyong yang sepenuhnya berubah. Jika dulu sifatnya yang sangat ceria dan polos itu, kini sifat itu sudah tergantikan dengan sifat yang dewasa dan memancarkan aura sexy. Rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna hitam legam sekarang berubah menjadi warna baby pink membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Tapi Jaehyun tidak suka dengan semua perubahan itu!

Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong, membawanya ke sudut ruangan yang sepi. Kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan ke tubuh polos Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?!" Jaehyun tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan tanggapan Taeyong selanjutnya membuat emosinya duakali lipat bertambah.

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya bersenang-senang dan melupakan kesedihanku dimasa lalu."

Itu kalimat sindiran, dan Jaehyun sangat paham. "Tapi tidak seperti ini, hyung! Kau tidak tau betapa frustasinya aku mencari dirimu selama ini?!"

Taeyong terkekeh, "untuk apa mencariku? Toh aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu kan?"

Apa Taeyong tidak lagi mencintai Jaehyun? Harusnya jika lelaki manis itu masih mencintainya ia akan nangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluknya atau jika normal lelaki itu akan menamparnya. Tapi ini? Jaehyun pusing memikirnkanya.

"Hyung, apa kau membenciku?"

"Atas dasar alasan apa aku membencimu, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun kehabisan kata-katanya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir tipis itu, saling memangut dan berlomba-lomba menghisap bibir yang sudah ia rindukan itu. Jaehyun bisa merasakan jika Taeyong membalas ciumannya. Ciuman yang awalnya pelan berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan bergairah, membuat mereka menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Lalu Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke mobilnya. Disana mereka melakukannya kembali, didalam mobil Jaehyun yang sempit dan pengap itu.

..

Setelah kejadian itu, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menjadi penguntit seorang Lee Taeyong. bukan, bukan tidak mau mendekati lelaki manisnya, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

Beberapa hari ia menjadi penguntit Taeyong, hari ini ia dibuat syok dengan kedatangan temannya ke rumah Taeyong. Itu Johnny! Jadi selama ini mereka saling mengenal? Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benak Jaehyun.

Demi mengetahui jawaban dari rasa penasarannya, esoknya Jaehyun pergi menemui Johnny dirumahnya. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung menanyakan perihal Taeyong kepada temannya itu.

"Darimana kau kenal Taeyong?"

"Hey santai, ada apa memangnya?" Johnny bingung, pasalnya Jaehyun baru saja duduk disofanya tapi lelaki itu langsung bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jawab saja!"

"Dia salah satu pasienku." Johnny adalah psikiater di korea dulu dan Jaehyun tau itu. tapi ia tidak tau jika di Chicago temannya itu masih menjadi psikiater, dan apa katanya tadi?

"... pasien?"

Johnny tidak menjawab. Membuat Jaehyun terus bertanya dan mendesak Johnny agar mau membuka mulutnya. Temannya itu menyuruh Jaehyun menceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi karena ia tidak boleh sembarangan membuka identitas pasiennya pada orang lain meskipun Jaehyun adalah temannya. Akhirnya Jaehyun menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Taeyong kepada Johnny sedetail-detailnya. Akhirnya temannya itu mengerti. Lalu Johnny mengambil sebuah map dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah. Bukannya kau kesini untuk mengetahuinya bukan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan membuka map tersebut. detik berikutnya matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdegup kencang mengetahui sebuah fakta yang memukulnya telak. Disana, disebuah kertas bertuliskan bahwa Taeyong sakit. Bukan sakit parah yang mematikan, melainkan—

 **Bipolar Disorder.**

Jaehyun lemas seketika. Lalu Johnny menceritakan semuanya. Saat Taeyong kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, disitulah awal mula penyakitnya datang. Johnny bertemu dengan Taeyong saat ia dibawa kerumah sakit ditempatnya bekerja. johnny yang menjadi dokter bagi Taeyong. menyembuhkannya secara perlahan dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar hingga Taeyong bisa beraktivitas layaknya orang normal kembali.

Bipolar disorder memang tidak terlihat bahkan terkesan tidak berbahaya. Penderita bipolar masih bisa berlaku selayaknya orang normal namun jika jiwanya sudah terguncang penyakit itu bisa membuat sang penderita merasakan perasaan ingin bunuh diri. Dan Taeyong hampir melakukan itu pada saat Jaehyun memberinya undangan pernikahan. Lalu cepat-cepat bibinya mencari Johnny dan seperti saat ini, Taeyong tinggal di Chicago dengan Johnny yang merawatnya disini.

"Jadi orang yang membuat penyakit Taeyong kambuh adalah kau."

Johnny sudah tau?

"Aku tidak tau pastinya sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya tadi. Hanya saja Taeyong selalu menyebutkan ia pernah mencintai seseorang tapi ia ditinggalkan olehnya karena ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Dan ternyata seorang brengsek itu adalah temanku sendiri."

Jaehyun menjambak rambutnya mendengar semua penjelasan dari Johnny. Ia merasakan penyesalah itu datang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia hampir saja menangisi kebodohannya dua tahun lalu sebelum perkataan Johnny membuat dirinya memiliki kepercayaan terhadap Taeyong.

"Kita bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar serius dan tidak mengulang kesalahanmu lagi."

Jaehyun mengiyakannya dan berterimakasih kepada Johnny. Semenjak itu Jaehyun selalu berada disamping Taeyong bahkan ia tinggal dirumah Taeyong! Tidak membiarkan Taeyong banyak berpikir dan menyebabkan lelaki manis itu stress, mengatur pola tidur Taeyong, pola makan, pola berolahraga. Dibantu dengan Johnny juga tentunya. Dan yang terpenting Jaehyun selalu menjaga sebisa mungkin agar kebiasaan _mood swing_ Taeyong tidak muncul.

.

.

.

Falling In Your Shortage

6 bulan berlalu, Taeyong telah sembuh sepenuhnya. Karena setelah 2 tahun kemarin juga ia sudah dalam proses penyembuhan, ditambah lagi dengan datangnya Jaehyun membuat proses penyembuhan berjalan lebih cepat.

Mereka sedang berada di balkon. Menghirup udara malam dengan Jaehyun yang memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati _quality time_ yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

"Hyung."

"Hmm." Taeyong hanya bergumam, lalu Jaehyun membalikkan tubuh Taeyong dan menatap kedalam manik indah lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu.." ia menarik napasnya, "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini sekarang karena aku belum memiliki persiapan apapun tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya..

".. Taeyong hyung, _will you marry me_?"

Lelaki bersurai pink itu membelalakan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Jaehyunie? T-tapi kau harus memiliki ketur—"

"Sst." Jaehyun membungkam bibir Taeyong dengan jari telunjuknya. "tidak lagi. Yang membutuhkannya adalah kedua orangtuaku. Setelah aku membatalkan pernikahanku dan menceritakan hubungan kita kepada ayah dan ibu, mereka begitu marah tapi aku dengan nekatnya menyiksa diriku sendiri agar mereka mau menuruti kemauanku. Kekanakan memang tapi hanya itulah cara agar mereka merestui kita. Tapi mereka memiliki syarat."

"Syarat?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taeyong. "Ya, setelah kita menikah nanti mereka ingin kita mengadopsi anak laki-laki."

Awalnya Taeyong berpikri, namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya karena tidak ada salahnya bukan memiliki anak ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan senyum malu-malunya, Taeyong menjawab, "aku akan menikah denganmu, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun senang bukan main, "terimakasih sayang, aku akan mengulanginya nanti dengan cincin dan bunga agar lebih resmi dan romantis." Setelah itu ia membawa Taeyong kedalam ciuman yang panjang sambil terus menggumamkan kata cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyunieku."

 _Kekurangan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dijauhi atau dihindari. Banyak orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan namun masih terselip kelebihan didalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Taeyong. ia bukanlah lelaki sempurna, ia boleh saja memiliki kekurangan, tapi justru kekurangan itulah yang membuat Jaehyun jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Kekurangan itu juga yang membuat hidup mereka saling melengkapi._

.

.

.

END

Sequel for happly ever after? Review yg banyak ya! Maybe bakal aku buat sequel berchapter.

No edit, sorry for many typos.


End file.
